Technical Field
The instant disclosure generally relates to distributing data to a vehicle. More particularly, the instant disclosure generally relates distributing data to a predicted location of the vehicle.
Background
Known systems and methods for delivering data or information to a vehicle often initiate data transfer only after a vehicle has arrived at a port, terminal, station or dock. Such systems and methods typically are disparate and operate independently for different types of data or information. For example, after an aircraft has arrived at a gate, cabin personnel may manually load a new suite of movies and other entertainment media onto a hard drive on-board the aircraft. Maintenance personnel may retrieve in-fight data for the completed flight, and may initiate software updates to various devices within the aircraft. In the cockpit, pilots for a subsequent flight of the aircraft may request and obtain flight charts, plans and maps. Furthermore, in addition to the multiplicity of different personnel and means of data transfer for multiple types of data, such systems typically require the vehicle to be parked or docked before data retrieval and transfer may be even initiated, which prolongs the time during which the vehicle is not available for travel.